From patent application DE 103 00 587 A1 a guide system for step/pallet rollers and chain rollers of steps/pallets of an escalator or moving walk respectively has become known. The guide system is formed by a single-piece section with acceptance areas provided in different planes for simultaneous acceptance of the step/pallet rollers and chain rollers.
While such a device allows a device relative to known devices brings, at best, a simplification of the fastening of the guide system to the support truss, it does not provide adequate protection for the rollers.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to avoid disadvantages of the known device and create a multifunctional guide system for step rollers and chain rollers as well as a method of installing the guide system.